Un an plus tard
by Yumei Mizuki
Summary: Attention: Spoiler episode final de la saison 2. Il est temps pour Théo de rejoindre ses amis...


Coucou tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui j'évacue ma tristesse sur la fin de cette saison 2. C'est chacun son tour.

Je remercie ma Bêta lectrice, Manga Greida (Bisou à toi).

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Aventures ne m'appartient. Bob, Théo, Grunlek et Shin appartiennent à leur créateur respectif.

* * *

Un an plus tard

* * *

Les souvenirs de Théo défilait, ils ralentirent après le désastre qui s'était produit un an plus tôt. La mort de ses compagnons.

Il s'éloignait de la zone de combat dévasté, le coeur en lambeau, lorsqu'il avait rencontré trois paladins de la Lumière; des aventuriers qui se rendait à la zone de combats pour aider les survivants. Il se joint à eux par désespoir. Ils étaient obtus, voyait l'hérésie partout, tout ce qui n'était pas comme eux devait être éliminé.

Il ne les aimait pas, aucun d'entre eux n'aimait les autres, ils se contentaient de gagner de l'argent. Si l'un d'entre eux était blessé, le visage des autre n'était pas défiguré par l'angoisse. Ils n'étaient pas une famille. Theo ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses défunts compagnons. À vrai dire, il ne parlait plus, il ne disait rien. Quel intérêt. Si ce n'était pas pour se chamailler avec Bob, se confier à Grunlek ou charrier Shin. Il lui arrivait de passer des semaines entières sans parler.

Theo avait pensé à en finir plus d'une fois durant les première semaine qui avait suivi la disparition de ses amis mais après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le sauver, il aurait aussi bien pu cracher sur leur tombe. Inconsciemment cependant il était devenu moins attentif en combat, avait reçu de nombreuse blessure à intervalles réguliers et souvent grave. Il s'en était toujours sortit.

Cette fois-ci par contre il n'en rechaperai pas. Il regarda la claymore qui traversait son ventre, glissé habilement entre les lattes de son armure, le clouant au sol. Le sang formait une écume rose sur le metal argenté de l'armure.

Le froid l'envahi. Comme il aurait aimé la chaleur d'un feu allumé par Bob, la douce odeur des petits plats mijotés de Grunlek, le souffle de vie des maladresses de Shin.

Ses nouveaux compagnons un peu plus loin n'avaient pas remarqué l'homme qui mourrait doucement. Il mourrait seul. Quand des points noirs commencèrent à envahir son champs de vision, il ferma les yeux. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait à l'idée de mourrir était sans nom.

Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste le sentiment que le temps s'était écoulé, comme quand on se réveillait après une longue nuit.

Une voix inquiète.

« Comment va-t-il? »

Malgré l'absence de douleur, il se rendit compte qu'il lui était presque impossible de bouger. Millimètre par millimètre il enfonça l'ongle de son pouce dans la peau de son index. Quand la douleur devint insupportable, il voulu se mettre à pleurer; il n'était pas encore mort.

Une autre voix, un ton calme et appasant.

« Ça va aller. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. »

Il sentit un pelage doux contre sa main, puis quelque chose de chaud et humide, qui gémissait doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Il était dans une forêt, il voyait la cime des arbres et le soleil qui filtrait entre les feuilles. Il ressentait la chaleur d'un feu rassurant près de lui, l'odeur d'un ragout chatouillait ses narines, il entendit le bruit d'une écuelle qui tombe au sol suivi de rire étouffé. Toute ses sensations était réconfortantes comme un cocon, il avait le sentiment d'être protégé et en sécurité. Il se sentait…bien.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit ainsi? La réponse était simple. Un an deux mois et trois jours. Il referma les yeux, refusant de reprendre pied dans la triste réalité. Il y fut malheureusement bientôt obligé, il ne pouvait pas rester allongé ad vitam aeternam. Il ouvrit les yeux se redressa lentement pour pas que la tête ne lui tourne. Même sans regarder ses sauveurs il sentait le poids de leur regard. Il se retourna vers eux. Il prétendrai être muet, il ne voulait pas parler. Il n'eut pas à prétendre quoi que ce soit, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Un nain au bras mécanique, un archer masqué sans flèche, un homme en robe rouge. Trois personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils se rapprochèrent de lui ensemble. Grunlek ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'en eut pas l'occasion le paladin l'attrapa par l'épaule, le tira à lui et le sera dans ses bras. Il ne le relâcha que pour faire de même avec Shin et Bob, les yeux humides. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures rattrapant le temps perdu savourant le bonheur d'être de nouveau réunis. Quand finalement il y eut un moment de silence Théo annonça prenant conscience de la situation

« Alors ça y est, je suis mort. Je ne pensait pas que cela ressemblerait à ça. » d'un geste large, il désigna la forêt qu'il l'entourait semblable en tout point à celles du cratère.

Ses compagnons, sa famille ne dirent rien, ils échangèrent juste un regard désolé. Ce fut Grunlek qui prit la parole.

« Mort, je sais pas. Ça fait déjà un an qu'on est ici nous et on parcouru cet endroit de fond en comble. Ce qu'on à vu est pour le moins… dérangeant.»

Grunlek cherchait ses mots ce n'était pas bon signe.

« On devrait lui montrer. Ce serait plus simple. » La proposition venait de Bob.

Ils se levèrent et Théo fit de même. Le groupe hétéroclite se dirigea vers l'est de la clairière ou Théo s'était réveillé. Après à peine cinq minutes de marche dans la forêt dense, ils arrivèrent près d'une sorte de fenêtre teinté de noir qui s'étalait jusqu'à perte de vue vers la droite, la gauche et le haut. Sous le conseil de ses compagnon, il posa son front sur la vitre et mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage.

Dérangeant était un euphémisme pour ce qu'il vit. Derrière la vitre il voyait une table, des chaise, un lit, un miroir, une porte, une cuisine. Rien d'extraordinaire si l'on omettait que tout semblait adapté à la vie d'un géant d'au moins dix mètres de haut. Soudain la terre s'ébranla sous ses pieds, et il tomba sur les fesses. Il y eu une sorte de rebond, puis un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, la maison de géant défilait sous ses yeux. Comme si quelqu'un marchait avec la forêt dans ses mains.

 _À l'extérieur, un monde hors du temps et de l'espace._

Mahyar, dieu du destin passait une bonne journée. Il avait finalement obtenu le dernier membre du quatuor dont il avait besoin. Il se saisit de la sphère sombre qui contenait, les quatre aventuriers et alla la ranger avec les autres. Tout était finalement prêt.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

* * *

Voila.

C'est un peu étrange je l'admet mais j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si vous avez deux seconde laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisou à vous


End file.
